


Experimenting: The Sequel

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans (Actor) RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Chris Evans- RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: Second part to "Experimenting"





	Experimenting: The Sequel

"So…" you began tentatively. "I have a bit of a surprise for you when you get home."

You heard Chris laugh over the phone.

He had been gone for a while and you really missed him, but mostly you wanted to try something with him. Weeks had gone by since you had gotten Chris to participate in your little “experiment." Now it was his turn and you were excited.

"Am I going to like my surprise?" 

"Don't you always like the surprises I give you?"

He chuckled again and you could practically hear his memory running wild, thinking of all the things you've "surprised" him with.

You smiled, remembering too.

"I do always enjoy your surprises, yes."

"Good. Now, hurry up and get home."

"You're not gonna give me a clue?"

You laughed at him. "Nope not at all. You're just gonna have to see when you get here. Just make sure you’re well rested."

"Well, I'm intrigued."

"I bet you are."

\-----------

When you found out the day he was coming home, you rushed home from work to get everything ready. You had made his favorite dinner and taken the time to light a few candles here and there. You were in the bedroom when you heard his car pull up in the driveway. 

“Babe, I’m home,” he called out when he walked in the door.

His voice sent a rush of thrill through you. You really had missed him. So you came out of the bedroom and jumped into his arms, planting a smacking kiss on his lips. He laughed and twirled you around once before putting you down. 

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he said before taking a good look around. “What’s all this? Is it my surprise?”

“Part of it,” you said with a smile.

“What’s the other part?”

You shook your head. “You just have to wait and see. Now, go get freshened up and dinner will be ready soon.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

You watched him head upstairs with his bags. Once you heard the sounds of him moving around the bedroom, you dashed into the downstairs guest bathroom, where you had stashed your “outfit” for the night. You slipped it on, checking yourself out in the mirror, then headed back out into the kitchen to get the food ready.

When you heard his footsteps coming down the stairs you called out that you were in the dining room. 

“Something smells goo-” he stopped dead in his tracks and you had to stop yourself from laughing at the way his jaw dropped when he saw you.

You were wearing a short, black silk robe, open a bit to show the matching black lacy lingerie and tights you were wearing underneath.

“When, uh, when did you buy that? I’ve never seen it before.” 

“Oh, it’s a little gift I picked up.”

He walked over to you and ran his fingers over the robe, trying to pull it off. You moved his hand away.

“Na-uh, not til after dinner,” you told him motioning for him to sit down.

He sat, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you as you sashayed back into the kitchen bringing out the food you had prepared. You knew he watched every move you made in pleased silence.

Once you placed his plate in front of him, leaning over just far enough for your robe to open a little allowing him to glimpse your exposed cleavage and took your place, you could practically see him drooling. You smirked and started eating as if this was something you did everyday.

“So how was work?” You asked innocently.

“Huh, work?” He blinked. “Uh it was good.”

“Just good?”

He nodded and started to eat.

You reached for your glass, letting the robe slide open a bit more. “So tell me what happened.”

He stared at the skin and lace that had been exposed, not hearing what you said. Making you laugh. Hearing you laugh shook him out of his reverie.

“You know you’re not making this easy.”

“Oh, I know,” you replied before crossing your legs where he could see your thighs when your robe rode up and taking a sip of your drink.

Chris put his fork down.

“I can’t do this,” he said getting up and going to stand behind your chair. Leaning down he said in your ear “Dinner can wait.”

You smiled and scooted back your chair and stood up and faced him. He reached for you, pulling you tightly against him and crashed his lips into yours in a searing kiss, his hands roaming under the robe to grip your ass. You gasped as he pulled away. You looked up into his eyes, that were dark with lust. 

“Upstairs, now,” he commanded.

You nodded, dinner could wait, and took his hand, leading him upstairs,

Once in your room, he pulled you into another kiss that almost took your breath away. You broke away and pushed him back a little bit. You undid the belt on your robe, letting it fall away and pool at your feet. You heard Chris’s grunt of appreciation at what stood before him.

“You gonna just stare or…”

You didn’t finish before you felt his arms around you again. You reached down and pulled his shirt off as he did away with his pants. You walked him backwards toward the bed, pushing him down. You straddled his hips.

“Lay back and raise your arms over your head,” you whispered in his ear.

He cocked an eyebrow at you, but did as you said. You ran your hands up his sides, feeling every muscle, kissing a few spots here and there. When you reached his shoulders you stopped and looked at him.

“You trust me?”

He nodded. You smiled and then took one hand and tied the silk scarf you had tied to the bedpost around his wrist and then did the same with the other.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. So this is my surprise?’

“Yep, I told you it was your turn next.”

“Well, sweetheart, do your worst.”

“I plan on it,” you said before giving him a light kiss on the lips.

From his lips you moved down to his neck, kissing it softly then harder before beginning to suck a mark on it. You felt him strain a bit, then relax. You kept kissing him, all the while grinding down on his erection that was straining against his boxers. You moved from his neck, satisfied with the mark you left there and went to his chest, licking, kissing and even biting. With every bite you heard his hiss of breath.

You trailed your tongue down his stomach, before stopping at the waistband of his boxers. You pulled them down and off, his erection springing free. You wrapped your hand around it, using your thumb to spread the precum that had leaked out of the tip around the head. You felt his hips buck a bit and you used your other hand to press down on his stomach to steady him. 

Once he stopped moving, you ducked your head to lick a stripe up the underside, then you kitten licked around his dick. He let out a soft groan at that and you continued to the head, swirling your tongue around the tip. Then you took him into your mouth, as far as he would go. You began to bob your head up and down. You let a little saliva drip from your mouth, using your hand to stroke the rest. His moans became louder the faster you moved; you didn’t even try to stop his hips from thrusting into your mouth, you just relaxed your throat and took more of him in.

You raised your eyes to look at him. He was straining slightly against the scarves that tied his hands to the bed, you could hear the headboard knocking against the wall. You smiled slightly to yourself and let him slip from your mouth. You kissed back up to his chest, checking to make sure he was okay. Raising yourself up on your knees, you reached behind you to unclasp your bra, then leaning forward, you let one hardened nipple ghost over his lips. He eagerly opened his mouth to run his tongue over it then suck it into his mouth. You felt him pull against the restraints, wanting to grab onto you. You pulled back and watched as he tried to follow your breast with his mouth before gently pushing him back and giving him the other one. 

While he was doing this, you raised your hips up and slid off your panties. You pulled back again and then lifted yourself up and lowered your dripping pussy onto his face. You heard the headboard as it knocked against the wall again; you could tell how bad he wanted to put his hands on your body as you felt his tongue delve into your folds. You moaned as you felt his tongue go deeper. You started to grind down on his face as he moved it back and forth, his tongue traveling from your pussy to your clit, swirling around it. You moved your hips more, holding on to the headboard to keep yourself balanced. You reached for his hands and laced your fingers with his, still moving your hips while he sucked on your clit.

You lifted yourself up off his face and you heard him whine a bit. You turned around and lowered yourself back on his face. When you felt his tongue again you leaned forward and took his dick in your hands again, and lowered your head to suck on it more. All that could be heard in the room were the sounds of your slurping and muffled moans. You kept grinding on his face, as you felt him move his head back and forth, his moans sending vibrations to your core. You felt yourself coming close to your first orgasm. You sat up and placed your hands on his thighs, gripping them tightly, your nails digging into his skin, moaning loudly as you came, while he licked up your juices.

After you caught your breath, you moved off his face and looked down at him. His face was glistening from your juices. You leaned forward and kissed him deeply, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. You pulled away, checked his wrists to make sure he was okay, once you were sure you gripped his dick again and rubbed it up and down your wet folds before sliding down on him slowly, making you both moan out in pleasure.

It had felt like so long since you had felt him inside you, you sat there and reveled in the feel of him. When you felt him wiggle his hips a bit you started to move on him slowly. You heard the headboard knocking against the wall again. In the back of your mind you were a bit worried about it breaking, but that thought was put out of your head when you felt him thrust up. You placed your hand on his chest and started moving faster on top of him, bouncing up and down on his dick. Your nails dug into the skin of his chest as you kept moving, his hips thrusting into you.

You leaned back, resting your hand on his thighs and started moving your hips in tight circles. Chris threw his head back, letting out loud moans and curses. You kept moving like that, knowing it was driving him crazy. You slowed to a stop, leaning forward and taking his face in your hands to kiss him again. You pulled back and started moving up and down again, touching yourself. He watched you, wanting to replace your hands with yours. You touched your breasts, cupping them and playing with your nipples. He licked his lips as he watched you move your hands down to your waist, then up and down your thighs. Your hands reached your clit as you began to rub on it while moving up and down on him faster. You felt yourself about to cum again, so you rubbed your clit faster, bringing yourself to your orgasm and calling out his name. 

When he felt you fluttering around him, he started moving his hips again. You knew he was close so you let him slide out of you and started sucking on his dick again. You soon felt him cum in your mouth and you swallowed as much as you could, licking up any that had escaped your mouth. 

As you finished, you crawled back up his body, kissing him again, then reaching to untie the scarves. You took his wrists in your hands, they were a little red from his straining against them.

“Are you okay?”

He didn’t say anything but placed his hands on your hips and rolled you over under him and kissed you deeply, then placed small kisses on your face, causing you to giggle.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” you said when he finally rolled off of you.

He laughed. “Okay, that was a pleasant surprise.”

“I thought it would be,” you rolled over on your side and traced lines on his side. “I thought you were gonna break the headboard with the way you were acting.”

“I thought I was too,” he looked up at it and blushed a bit. “Uh-oh.”

Your eyes followed were he was looking up at to where the frame had splintered a little bit.

“Well damn,” you said before you both collapsed into laughter.


End file.
